Sherlock's little Archie
by LilyFerris
Summary: 10 year old Archie from "His Last Vow" has now began studying under Sherlock's wing. Archie's mother demanded Sherlock teaches Archie how to play the violin, but it's hard to teach when the craving for an addiction settles back in. Second chapter gets very steamy with Sherlock and John, so please be age appropriate (18 )! Rated MA for drugs, smut, and mild cursing. JOHNLOCK
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock and Archie bursted through the flat door, laughing wildly while holding their ice cream cones with chests heaving from running. "I didn't think you'd do it!" Sherlock managed to get out as Archie pulled out a pinkie toe from his pocket and laughed."I told you all I'd need is 5 minutes and a piece of thread!" Archie squealed out in his prepubescent voice, smiling up at Sherlock who beamed back at him.

*30 minutes earlier*

"Molly, I need to see the body." Sherlock glowered, the little boy standing slightly behind him.

"You know you can't bring the boy." Molly awkwardly attempted to get Sherlock to follow the rules.

"Did they give you a raise?" Sherlock's eyebrows shot up and he glided to where she was and began circling her with more tiny deductions. "Hair trim, only 2 inches. Implies you want to still be feminine but any shorter would possibly lose the attraction of…. Who? Someone new?" Sherlock went on as Molly squirmed under his presence, arms dangling before crossing them in discomfort. Sherlock glanced up at the little boy and winked and in a smooth movement the boy got into the morgue and Sherlock continued to entertain Molly.

"Or perhaps you just wanted a little guilty pleasure- a spa day of sorts. Glowing skin, hair trim, new shoes. Oh Molly, you are seeing someone aren't you!" The boy popped back from the room, made eye contact with Sherlock, before they both took off running.

"Nice chat!" Molly yelled after them before going back into the morgue in frustration to see what the little boy did. 

* * *

"Now tell me how you did it!" Sherlock said as he sat back into his chair. Archie sat down across from him in Johns chair.

_ Simple. Take the string. Tie it around the toe. If the body is fresh enough, as it was, the toe will come off in no time with a little tug._ Thankfully Sherlock didn't say any of this out loud. He simply watched the boy go on with his story, fascinated by how excited he was, and the way his left hand twitched with excitement and the ice cream driped onto the carpet that hasn't been cleaned in over 3 weeks. Archie soon finished his adventure and looked expectantly over at Sherlock to see what's next.

"So, the deal was ice cream and I was true to my word. Now. How about a little violin lesson?" Sherlock stood and looked down at the boy.

"But, I don't have a violin." Archie didn't know much about Sherlock, but he knew that no one was allowed to touch his violin.

"I had something arranged." Sherlock said reaching behind the couch and bringing out a child-sized violin. What Sherlock didn't tell Archie was that his mother insisted on him learning something productive, and not just deductions and murder. Sherlock agreed because even a sociopath like himself still sometimes needed music. Archie picked up the instrument, unsure of how to even hold it properly. Sherlock bent down to help him tighten the bowstrings and place the chin rest on the violin. After the basics were done, Sherlock picked up his own violin and tuned it.

"Now, repeat what I do back to me." Sherlock said with his eyes closed, in sweet concentration. He played an open G and Archie managed to squeak something out in mimic to him.

_I could really go for a fag._

_Stop that. You are clean now._

Sherlock nodded then played an open D. Images of rolling up his sleeve popped into his head. He saw the tiny holes in his skin.

_I said stop that._

Archie scratched out another note, making Sherlock's skin crawl. _Blood. Peace. Calm. I want it. I need it. Just play one more note. Hold it together._

Sherlock played an open A for Archie to copy. The screams from the violin triggered more thoughts of how lovely it is when he is on drugs. _No noise, no emotions. Just bliss_ he thought as he played an open E. The noise that came from the little boys violin clawed down Sherlock's perfectly tunes ears and he couldn't control himself anymore. Sherlock threw his own violin out of his hands and snatched Archie's, throwing it against the wall, taking his gun tucked in his pants and shooting the violin as it splintered into wooden shards.

It took a couple of seconds to register that due to the abruptness and well, the gun, Archie was most likely frightened. The thing was, so was he. Sherlock knew what he had just did will scare little Archie… His little protégé… Archie… He slowly turned around to see a little boy with his jaw dropped, eyes welling with tears.

"Archie" Sherlock hardly whispered as he tossed the gun onto the couch. Archie stood up from the ground where he fell as he went into shock and began crying. Sherlock heard the flat door open and slam; John and Mary must have gotten a call the minute the gun went off. "Archie- wait!" Sherlock chased after the boy as he ran to the door. Archie ran into John and Mary, and Mary took the startled little boy into her arms.

"Jesus Christ Sherlock! What did you do!" John yelled at the man in the doorway. Sherlock looked very serious and disconnected from the people in the flat. He turned and walked into the flat leaving the three in the hall. Mary hugged the boy to her chest and lifted him up.

"I'll take him with me for now." Mary said to John before walking back downstairs. Marching up the stairs, John entered the flat and closed the door.

"Sherlock, what the hell! You had one job, and it was to give the boy some damn violin lessons!" John looked around but couldn't find Sherlock.

"Sherlock?" John's mind clicked and he ran into the kitchen where he saw Sherlock with the spoon over the flame.

"Sherlock NO!" John ran over and tackled Sherlock to the ground, causing the white power to fly over the two of them. The frail tall man struggled under the weight of the other man. "You promised me! You promised Archie! You promised you were done!" John said, tears coming up in his eyes as he pinned Sherlock to the ground for some answers. Sherlock looked so weak and pale against the dark floor. His eyes were vacant and wouldn't meet John's gaze. "Sherlock. You promised." A tear from John's eye fell onto Sherlock's cheek. The consulting detective finally looked at the man.

"Why are you crying? It's me who's losing it." He said matter-of-factly. "I'm aware of my promise it is just so difficult John." Sherlock said sitting up and taking a shaky breath. John backed off of him and they sat together on the kitchen floor, side by side. To John's surprise, Sherlock started to cry into his shoulder. John awkwardly wrapped his arm around Sherlock to try and comfort the man who never needed affection, never needed help. Downstairs Archie was doing the same with Mary. The young, frail, little mini Sherlock, crying because Sherlock messed up, again.

_ How could I? I promised?_... "I won't try to use again John." Sherlock said after calming down, his eyes red and puffy. "I promise." John looked at his sociopath. He knows he shouldn't trust him, but he does. He always trusts Sherlock. The doctor stood up and reached his hand down to help Sherlock up. When Sherlock was finally standing John hugged him. His arms wrapped tightly around the man's tiny waist. He could feel the muscles in Sherlock tighten from not being used to a proper hug. Sherlock's long arms finally made their way around John's neck and hugged him back holding the doctor closer to him than ever.

It wasn't until Mary cleared her throat that they stopped hugging and straightened themselves out (no pun intended.) Little Archie was holding Mary's hand and standing behind her as he did earlier with Sherlock. The fear in his eyes and body language hurt more than Sherlock expected.

"It's getting late. We better get him home." Mary said quietly, looking down. "Right." John nodded and shuffled a bit away from Sherlock. He turned back around and looked Sherlock in the eye. "Promise?" Sherlock looked distressed.

"Promise." His low voice lied back.

He watched from the kitchen as the three of them left him alone. Always alone.

Being the dare devil he is, Archie left his house early that morning for his lesson with Sherlock. He was still a little frightened, but he wasn't dumb. Sherlock has some emotional issues and the little bugger knew it. Even the strongest people fall sometimes. He opened the door to the flat with ease, since Sherlock never locks it. "If someone wants to break in, they're going to. Might as well not pay for the damages as well." Sherlock once told him as they were looking over a murder case. The little boy ran his fingers through his curly hair as he walked up the stairs, trying hard to be silent in case Sherlock was sleeping. But it was much worse than sleeping. Archie walked in to see a Sherlock asleep on the couch, his left sleeve rolled up, upper arm tied with a rope, and little holes in his skin. Archie has seen enough drug cases to know what Sherlock was doing. The syringe lay on Sherlock's untucked dress shirt. The little boy walked over and picked up the syringe, walking to throw it away in the kitchen. He came back and cleaned the rest of the mess Sherlock made with his addiction, including the excess white power Archie managed to clean off the table with a wet sponge. After he was finally done, the boy reached his fingers out to take Sherlock's pulse. There was still a heartbeat. He untied the rope from Sherlock's arm and threw the rope away as well. The little color Sherlock has in his skin finally ran back into his arm when Archie returned. He heard Sherlock stir and Archie's body tightened up with fear. He just observed the drugged man try to move his head with no success. Archie climbed onto the couch and curled up, putting his arm around Sherlock's torso and nuzzling his head into his chest.

"It's going to be okay Sherlock. You are going to be fine." The young boy's voice cracked as he began to cry on the consulting detective's dress shirt. Before Archie knew it, he was asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys! This is my first attempt at Johnlock smut. PLEASE be the legal age and all that jazz for the adult content. Reviews would be lovely so I'll know if you guys would like me to continue this little story! Thank you guys so much for reading!**

* * *

John walked up the stairs with Mary, laughing about the man who just wrecked his bike into a parked car.

"I mean, seriously, kids these days with trying to text and-" He opened the door to see Sherlock on the couch with little Archie there, sleeping.

"Oh. My. God. Sherlock, Archie, its four in the afternoon!" John said with disappointment in his voice. Archie's eyes shot open.

"Uncle John!" Archie jumped off the couch and ran into the mans arms for a hug. John let out a light laugh and hugged the boy.

"I already told you, I'm not your uncle!" John laughed once again.

"You may as well be!" Archie said and finally released from the hug. John's face went serious again.

"Is he in his mind palace?" He wondered out loud and walked towards the lanky man on the couch. Archie didn't want to rat Sherlock out, so thinking on his feet he lied with "Sherlock let me test a new drug I concocted on him. It's nothing too serious, just your basic headache relievers and such mixed together. Nothing over 8 times the dosage tough, that's what Sherlock told me. 8 is when it's lethal!" The boy said smiling widely, proud of his lie.

"Precisely right." A low voice rumbled, still half asleep. The man moaned and stretched as he slowly became aware of how sprawled out he was, and of the pool of drool on the pillow. Sherlock managed to slur out "Just… An experiment. Well done Archie. If you ever need to drug your friends, use that mixture there."

He sat upright on the couch, the three others peering on mystified by Sherlock as he seemed in a daze, gripping the couch for balance just to sit. "If you need me, I'll be getting ready for the day." With finishing the sentence, Sherlock attempted to stand up, nearly falling onto the table in front of it if it weren't for John diving and catching him.

"Okay! There we are!" John used his strength to hold the man up. "Uh, Mary, why don't you take Archie home now. I'll tend to Sherlock." Mary nodded and began to walk away with little Archie who looked back and made eye contact with Sherlock who looked regretfully at the boy before the flat door closed once again.

"Really Sherlock. Letting a ten year old do experiments on you?" John walked him to the bathroom and set him on the toilet seat while he turned the shower on. Sherlock's head hung in his hands as he replied, "it's what any good father would do." John snapped his head back from the water to look at him in misery.

"Sherlock… He's not your… I mean, you aren't his real…"

"Yes I am aware."

Sherlock finally met John's gaze, his eyes cold and bright as ever, impaling the on looker like icicles. John shied away, suddenly timid. "I meant-" Sherlock interrupted him

"No. You said what you meant and yes, I am aware I am not his real father. But, have you seen his biological father? He's a middle aged man with a job he hates, a wife he cheats on but only on Mondays, sun spots that will turn cancerous very soon, and quite frankly, he's an idiot!" Sherlock seemed genuinely upset. Last night was the only time John as seen him cry, and he wasn't hoping now was the second.

"Oh shut up John. You care for the boy too." Sherlock said, deducing the doctor's judgment of the rant.

"Well, how could I not? He's just like you, except not an arse!" John laughed as he peered up at Sherlock once again. The bathroom was getting very fogged up at this point.

"Anyway! Clothes off, shower time." John said standing up and moving away so Sherlock could undress.

"Are you not going to leave me to my shower?" Sherlock stood up and asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"You're on some strange drugs. The heat can cause you to pass out, but so can the cold since I don't know what it is. I won't look, but I will stand by." John said, taking his post by the door. Behind his back, Sherlock, still slightly high, smirked while taking the rest of his clothes off and making a point to throw his pants at John. John ripped the pants from his head. "Yea, very funny mate." He shook his head and dropped the pants on the bathroom floor.

John listened to the little noises Sherlock made during the shower. The little sighing breathes as he washed his hair, the slight moans of being in a relaxing environment.

"John." Sherlock said in a worried tone.

John ran over to the shower, pulling back the curtain, ready to catch the tall mans fall once again. Instead, the man wrapped his wet arms around John and kissed him, soaking his clothes and sending an adrenaline pump through his body. Johns held his arms as if he was at gunpoint. His face had the same shocked look as well. Sherlock laughed his low chuckle.

"Get in." He demanded, standing without shame in front of John, eyes daring him to deny Sherlock this guilty pleasure. John's hands shook slightly as he unbuttoned his shirt, causing him to take longer than Sherlock was patient for. Sherlock's nimble fingers unbuttoned the last couple of buttons as he kissed john again and slid the shirt down from his arms and onto the ground. Sherlock's hands continued down to unbutton John's trousers as John's hands felt up Sherlock's arms and down the mans chest, feeling how smooth he was and now feeling his urges to pin that man against the shower wall and- His trousers were finally down, so he stepped in and pushed the man against the wall as planned, kissing Sherlock hard on the mouth, flicking his tongue inside the others mouth.

John felt Sherlock's hands grabbing him in need, clawing his hips and butt, wrapping his arms completely around John's waist. Sherlock ran his fingers through John's hair and tilted his partner's head slightly back and kissed down his neck. John moaned out loud and shoved Sherlock back into the wall, letting his hands slid down Sherlock's pale, thin body as he got on his knees. Gently, John licked Sherlock's shaft, causing Sherlock's back to arch slightly as a low moan escaped his lips. John took Sherlock into his mouth and began bobbing forward and back, holding his lips tightly around him. To his surprise when John looked up to see a reaction, Sherlock's hands were in his mind palace position under his chin in a sort of prayer.

John's hands went sassily to his hips as he said "I'm sorry, am I interrupting your thinking?" Sherlock looked down at John, his partner-soaking wet and on his knees. He looked confused but serious as his head tilted just slightly.

"Quite the opposite. I'm making space in my mind so I can remember every detail about right now."

John got back up and stared into Sherlock's eyes. The closest to saying "I love you" Sherlock will probably ever get was saying what he just said, and John could deduce that much. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck, leaning his face in close.

"Sherlock- I- that's so-" Sherlock kissed him once again by surprise, holding him against his own body.

When John released him to go down once again, Sherlock stumbled. "Sherlock? Oh Christ. I knew it." John wrapped his arms around Sherlock tight to hold him as upright as he  
could as Sherlock passed out in his arms, the shower still running.

* * *

Sherlock jerked awake, thrashing around to deduce where he was. This was not the couch, nor his room. It wasn't the place where he bought his drugs… He finally came to a conclusion: John's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! Here's chapter three. It is a much shorter chapter, but I'll hopefully have chapter four out soon! Please leave reviews so I have some motivation! Thank you for reading! **

* * *

Sherlock sat upright, hair in a tousled mess. As he tried to untangle himself from the bed sheets John talked into the doorway with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Oh good, you're up." He quickly walked over to his best friend and sat at the edge of the bed near him as John set the tea down.

"How are you feeling?"

Sherlock looked completely bewildered as his brow furred in frustration. "…F-fine. I'm feeling fine." The violinist's eyes twitched ever so slightly at his friend being so near to him.

John cleared his throat before asking "Sherlock?" the low grumble of clearing his throat happened again. "Do you uh- Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

The doctor's hands nervously gripped his knees as he looked down at them before glancing up at Sherlock.

Sherlock still had the same expression of confusion on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but only inhaled and closed his mouth again like a fish.

"Forget it, you were high, and I was foolish, and it doesn't matter-" John kept muttering as he got up to leave the room once again. A tug on his arm brought him back down to the bed.

"Of course I remember John. I always remember." Sherlock's icy blue eyes shot through John just like the shiver that went down his spine.

Now it was John's turn to be in shock. The doctor stared back into his partner's eyes with his mouth slightly agape, without the slightest clue of how to respond.

"What I would like to know is how I ended up in your bed." Sherlock's low voice inquired.

"Oh, ha." John's lips deceived him as they curled into a smile thinking about how he finally got the chance to hold the great Sherlock Holmes in his arms while he slept.

"Well, you passed out in the shower, so I carried you into my room since it is closer, and laid you on the bed while I got some clothes for you to slip into."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and scooted so he was sitting crisscrossed on the bed.

"How embarrassing." He muttered as he dramatically sighed. "But that's all over now, what new cases do we have?"

John felt his heart drop slightly. All over? Did he mean them? Or just yesterday? His hands clasped one another as these thoughts ran through his mind. Oh! Sherlock asked him a question. _Think John, get your head together! New Case! _

"Case! Uh, case. Yeah, I mean no. No new case today." John mentally kicked himself for being so upset by his friend. _Friend… _

"John! John is Sherlock up yet!?" The shrill little boy's voice rang out as he ran into the flat, making much more racket than a 75-pound boy should make.

"He uh- still has his violin lesson with you." John said looking back up at Sherlock. "You'd better get dressed."

"I'll stay in my rob." Sherlock gave the smallest smile he could muster as John got up, freeing the side of the bed so the detective could get up as well.

Archie busted through the doorway into the bedroom, his curled hair a mess and his chest heaving. "Oh, am I interrupting?" He asked, a sly smile crossing his face as he began to laugh. John blushed as Sherlock began to laugh as well, walking towards the little boy.

"Of course not. Now, go and get your violin and wait for me in the living room." Sherlock instructed as he knelt in front of the boy.

"Right away!" Archie smiling again, winking at Sherlock before he ran off.

Sherlock stood up and closed the door behind him, facing John. "Now, we only have a few minutes. Strip."


End file.
